Wiggly Medley
The Wiggly Medley is the closing credits/last song for videos such as The Wiggles Movie, Wiggle Time (re-recording), The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland, and The Wiggly Big Show. It is usually sung at the end of Wiggles concert, and has been performing ever since. Song Credits Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) * Music, Lyrics, Arrangement and Producer: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineer and Mixer: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) * Music, Lyrics, Arrangement and Producer: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineer and Mixer: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group Hot Potato * Music: John Field * Lyrics, Arrangement and Producer: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineer and Mixer: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group It's a Pirate Party on the Goodship Feathersword * Music, Lyrics, Arrangement and Producer: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineer and Mixer: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group Fruit Salad * Music, Lyrics, Arrangement and Producer: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineer and Mixer: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group Rock-A-Bye Your Bear * Music and Lyrics: Anthony Field, Greg Page * Arrangement and Producer: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineer and Mixer: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: EMI Music * Copyright: Universal Music Group Quack Quack * Music, Lyrics, Arrangement and Producer: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Engineer and Mixer: Chris Brooks, Phil Judd, Anthony McKenzie * Recording Location: Electric Avenue Studios * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes * Copyright: Universal Music Group Musicians * Vocals: Anthony Field, Greg Page, Carolyn Ferrie, Paul Paddick * Backing Vocals: Kevin Bennett, Greg Truman * Drums: MIDI * Bass: Murray Cook * Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Saxophone: Anita Thomas Song Lyrics Dorothy: (giggles) Let's dance, everybody. (Okay Dorothy!) Greg: (singing) Dorothy, Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Dorothy: I love to. Greg: Dorothy, Dorothy, would you like to dance with me? Anthony: What do we do first? Greg: Well, first you shake your hands, and you put them on your hips. Dorothy: This is fun. Greg: You sway from side to side And let your backbone slip. Dorothy: (giggles) Wiggles: Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy Fruit Salad, Yummy Yummy Yummy, yummy, yummy, yummy, fruit salad! Anthony: How about some hot potatoes? Greg: Hot Potato, Hot Potato Hot Potato, Hot Potato Hot Potato, Hot Potato, Potato Potato, Potato, Potato Wiggles: Oh, whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggly, whoo-wiggy-wiggy-wiggy Gimme that, gimmie that, gimmie that food Whoo wiggy-wiggy-wiggly, whoo-wiggy-wiggy-wiggy Gimme that, gimmie that, gimmie that food Anthony: What do we do now, Greg? What can we do now? Greg: Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Anthony: Oh-ho! Greg: Well, can you point your fingers and do the twist? Anthony: Everybody's twisting. Greg: Well, we're gonna gonna go up and go down Get back up and turn around Can you point your fingers and do the twist? Anthony: What's next, Greg? Greg: It's a pirate party Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. Wiggles: On the Goodship Feathersword Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. It's my pirate party. Wiggles: Everybody welcome aboard. Greg: It's a pirate party Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. Wiggles: On the Goodship Feathersword Captain Feathersword: Ahoy there, me hearties. It's my pirate party. Whoa-ho! Wiggles: Everybody welcome aboard. Greg: Everybody clap. (Clap-clap-clap) Everybody sing. (Everybody: La, la, la, la, la!) Bow to your partner. Then you turn around. (Yippie!) Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Hands in the air, rock-a-bye your bear Bears now asleep (Shh, shh, shh!) Bears now asleep (Shh, shh, shh!) Wiggles: Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack-a-doodley-doo Anthony: Let's all quack together! Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack-a-doodley-doo Anthony: Keep quacking. Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack-a-doodley-doo Anthony: Quack-a-doodle. Wiggles: (in chipmunk voices) Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack-a-doodley-doo Anthony: Keep quacking. Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack, quack, quack, cock-a-doodle-doo Quack, quack, quack-a-doodley-doo Gallery Dorothy(WouldYouLikeToDance?)-1998Live.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?)" FruitSalad-Live.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "Fruit Salad" HotPotato-LiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "Hot Potato" TheOppositeWigglyGroupinTheWigglesBigShow.jpg|The Opposite Wiggly Group CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-LiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "Can You Point Your Fingers And Do The Twist?" It'saPirateParty-WigglyMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "It's A Pirate Party On The Good Ship Feathersword" Rock-a-ByeYourBear-1998Live.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "Rock-A-Bye Your Bear" QuackQuack-LiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "Quack Quack" JeffSleepinginWigglyMedley.jpg|Jeff sleeping at the end WigglyMedley-Live.jpg|The Wiggly Group WigglyMedley-DisneylandLivePrologue.jpg|Disneyland prologue WigglyMedley-DisneylandLive.jpg|Disneyland version Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Meldey - "Dorothy (Would You Like To Dance?)" Disneyland live FruitSalad-DisneylandLive.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "Fruit Salad" Disneyland live HotPotato-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "Hot Potato" Disneyland live CanYou(PointYourFingersAndDoTheTwist?)-DisneylandLiveMedley.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?)" Disneyland live It'saPirateParty-DisneylandLive.jpg|Wiggly Medley - "It's a Pirate Party" Disneyland live WigglyMedley-Prologue.jpg|The Wiggly Big Show Prologue WigglyMedley-1998Live.jpg|The Wiggly Big Show Dorothy(WouldYouLiketoDance?)-December1998Live.jpg|Dorothy dancing FruitSalad-December1998Live.jpg|The Wiggles and Dorothy singing "Fruit Salad" HotPotato-December1998Medley.jpg|The Wiggles singing "Hot Potato" CanYou(PointYourFingersandDotheTwist?)-December1998Medley.jpg|The Wiggles dancing WagsOnStageIn1998.jpg GregandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Greg and Henry TheLandWiggleFriendsinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Land Wiggle Friends CaptainandDorothyinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Captain and Dorothy It'saPirateParty-TheWigglyBigShow.jpg|"It's a Pirate Party" Wags,MurrayandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Wags, Murray and Officer Beaples Dorothy,WagsandOfficerBeaples.jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing to "Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" WagsandMurrayinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Wags and Murray QuackQuack-December1998Medley.jpg|The Wiggly Group dancing to "Quack, Quack" DorothyandHenryinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|Dorothy and Henry Captain,DorothyandOfficerBeaples.jpg|Captain, Dorothy and Officer Beaples TheWigglyGroupandOfficerBeaplesinTheWigglyBigShow.jpg|The Wiggly Group and Officer Beaples JeffSleepinginElvisStyledClothing.jpg|Jeff sleeping (Notice that there's the toy lawnmower from "D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favorite Dinosaur)" JeffWakingUpinElvisStyledClothing.jpg|''"Wake Up Jeff!"'''' JeffinTheWigglyBigShowEpilogue.jpg|Awake at last! WigglyMedley-ConcertTitle.jpg|Song title WigglyMedley-RainbowTitle.jpg|Rainbow song title TheWigglyGroupin2001.jpg|2001 Performamce Songs In Wiggly Medley: *Dorothy (Would You Like to Dance?) - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) *Fruit Salad - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) *Hot Potato - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page, J Field) *Can You (Point Your Fingers and Do the Twist?) - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) *It's a Pirate Party - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) *Rock-a-Bye Your Bear - (A Field, G Page) *Quack Quack - (M Cook, J Fatt, A Field, G Page) Appearances Video *The Wiggles Movie (end credits) *Wiggle Time re-recording (bonus clip from The Wiggles Big Show) *The Wiggly Big Show Album *The Wiggles Movie (soundtrack) Episode *The Wiggles: Live at Disneyland *At Play *Travel Trivia *In The Wiggly Big Show version, The Wiggles are in the clothes they wore for the re-recording of Shaky Shaky. *A rare version of the medley exists from The Wiggles' 1998 New Zealand tour. Category:Songs Category:Wiggles songs Category:1997 Category:1997 songs Category:The Wiggles Movie songs Category:Wiggle Time songs Category:The Wiggly Big Show songs Category:Medley songs Category:The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Dorothy the Dinosaur songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Live At Disneyland Songs Category:End Credit Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:Galleries Category:Wiggles Song Galleries Category:Song Galleries Category:The Wiggles Meet the Orchestra Songs Category:2015 songs Category:2015 Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2000 Category:2000 songs Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:Song Adaptations Category:John Field Songs